Across the Void
Across the Void is the first and only book of the Across the Void series. Summary You're the new captain of a luxury space liner, and it's your job to make sure your passengers cross the galaxy safely -- in the middle of a galactic civil war! This romantic space opera is like nothing you've experienced! Chapters Chapter 1: Sky Captain Can you navigate the stars, love, and a galactic civil war as the captain of a luxury spaceship? Or will your meddlesome siblings get in your way? Chapter 2: The Atlas A tour of your ship reveals its beauty, but even with its grand size your siblings can't seem to stop causing chaos... Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers When your passengers come to you with problems, can your siblings help you solve them? Chapter 4: Among the Crew A meeting with the rest of the crew proves that winning them over may be harder than you thought... Chapter 5: Distress Call An unmarked ship is calling for help! But who... or what will you discover inside? Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation The pilot is awake! But what secrets is she hiding? Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra An emergency landing allows you to uncover the secrets of a desert world. Chapter 8: Stowaway As Pax struggles to hide the stowaway, Eos learns a startling secret! Chapter 9: Cross-Examination A surprise inspection forces you to make a tough decision. Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody When tensions run high on the Atlas, you throw an impromptu party! Chapter 11: Under the Mask The Atlas is under attack! Can you save the ones you love? Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins As the battle rages on, you fight to reclaim the Atlas. Chapter 13: The Capital The glittering capital planet of Matara awaits you and your crew! Chapter 14: Under Fire With the city being bombed around you, who will make it out alive? Chapter 15: Library of Souls The answers you seek await you in the Library of Souls... Chapter 16: Espionage While you prepare the Atlas for royalty, Pax's allegiance is tested. 'Chapter 17: Fallout' With a crew member seriously injured, things take a turn for the worse. 'Chapter 18: Marshalls' A run-in with the Void has unforeseen consequences. 'Chapter 19: Breaking Point' The Void have taken prisoners! Can you rescue them before it's too late? 'Chapter 20: Rogue Planet' Will your rescue mission prove successful? Or will you be forced to leave someone behind? 'Chapter 21: Homeworld' Cyber reveals an unexpected secret. But will the truth break your heart? 'Chapter 22: Sanctum' The fate of the galaxy rests in your hands. Endings Jura Ending: You can choose to end the book by assigning Astral Charges to the Jura, so they win the war. The astral charges will allow one side to make it out of the war and into the Sanctum. The Jura will use the charges to first destroy the Sanctum and then destroy the Vanguard warships. If you chose this ending, you have the option to promise your LI to stay with you for good. Your character joins the Jura (or re-affirms their alliance - you can make a final decision on your alliance), calls the Jura ship and assigns the charges as they shoot out in two different directions. The Jura ship then flies towards the Sanctum and splits its crew and the charges with another Jura ship. The book ends with the ship blending into a bright light show, before being consumed by white. Vanguard Ending: You can choose to end the book by assigning Astral Charges to the Vanguard, so they win the war. The astral charges will allow one side to make it out of the war and into the Sanctum. The Vanguard will use the charges to first destroy the Sanctum and then destroy the Jura warships. If you chose this ending, you have the option to promise your LI to stay with you for good. Your character joins the Vanguard (or re-affirms their alliance - you can make a final decision on your alliance), calls the Vanguard ship and assigns the charges as they shoot out in two different directions. The Vanguard ship then flies towards the Sanctum and splits its crew and the charges with another Vanguard ship. The book ends with the ship blending into a bright light show, before being consumed by white. Peace Ending: You have the option to promise your LI to stay with you for good. When asked who you want to hand the charges to, you can choose both the Vanguard and the Jura, to ensure peace. Nova notes that the only way both sides can be trusted is if they are both given charges. Your Character worries that if one side was given the charges, the other might become an enemy and turn to vengeance. You activate the charges, and note that everything seems to be going peaceful. The senator prepares documents for all to sign while noting that the galaxy finally has peace. The book ends as you watch the Sanctum, the Void ship, become consumed by a colorful light show. Sacrifice Ending: Instead of sending the astral charges to one side, you take them in the Atlas and sacrifice yourself by flying them into the Sanctum. You do this because you believe that both sides would destroy each other with the charges. If you have an LI, you get to tell him/her one final goodbye. To save his/her life, you will knock him/her out right after your final declaration of love and send him/her off into an escape pod. You call the senator and ask for her to make sure the Jura and the Vanguard to lay down their arms and live a peaceful life. Lyra swears she will have peace and that your sacrifice will bring the galaxy together. You say one final goodbye to your siblings while telling them to be there for each other, and whisper goodbye as you drive the ship into the Sanctum, as it explodes in a colorful light show, ending the book. Gallery Sneak Peeks AcrosstheVoidChapter3SneakPeek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek AtV Ch14 Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek #1 ATVCh14SneakPeekNo.3.png|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek #2 ATVCh.14SneakPeek.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek AtV Ch22 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 22 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Across the Void Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Across the Void's Book Cover AcrosstheVoidmoresneakpeekstocome.png|More sneak peeks to come! ATVSquareCover.png|Cover reveal with premiere date AcrosstheVoidannouncementviaInstagram.png|Instagram Announcement from PB regarding ATV AnnouncementofreleasedateforATVviaInstagram.png|More info on Across the Void via Instagram ReleasedsteofATVoninstagram.png|Announcement of Book Premiere via Instagram AcrosstheVoidwithpremieredate.png|Cover with Premiere Date Reveal Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Across The Void Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 ATV Sol First Officer Sneak Peek.jpg|Sol Character Bio TitaniaATVCharacterBio.jpg|Titania Character Bio MeridianATVCharacterBio.jpg|Meridian Character Bio Keplercharacterbio.jpg|Kepler Character Bio InstagramrevealofATVChapter1description.png|Reveal on Instagram Across The Void Book 1 Ch 1 Description.png|Chapter 1 Description Reveal ChaptertwodescriptionofATV.png|Chapter 2 Description Reveal SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Return Date via the App IG Announcementon 02-28-19 That ATV is coming back from hiatus.png|02-28-19 IG Announcement that ATV is coming back from long hiatus Locations featured in Across the Void PetSpaATV.png|Pet Spa aboard The Atlas EosShipATV.png|Inside Eos' Ship BurningshiponATV.png|Heze's ship exploding Planet Lektra.png|Planet Lektra on ship's viewport in Ch. 7 LektraMarketplace.png|Lektra Marketplace in Ch. 7 Janis' Home.png| Interior of Janis' Home in Ch. 7 LektraTempleasseenfromthePath.png|Lektra Temple, seen from the Path in Ch. 7 AtV_Lektra_Temple_-_Inside.png|Inside the Lektra Temple TheAtlasgoesintoWarpSpeed.jpg|Warp Speed InsideofshipATV.png|Inside Pilot's ship Sparriplanet.png|Sparri Planet ViewofMatarafromtheAtlas.png|View of Matara Planet from The Atlas ViewoftheCapitalinMatara.png|View of the Capital in Matara GalleryExhibitonMatara.png|Gallery Exhibition in Matara MarshallHeadquartersATV.png|Marshall Headquarters in Matara MataraSenatebuilding.jpg|Senate Building in Matara SenateBuildinginMataraExploding.png|Senate Building in Matara Exploding AtV_Void_Attack_on_Ocana.png|Ocana Attacked by The Void AtV_Rogue_Planet_of_the_Void.png|The Void's Rogue Planet AtV_Planet_Cyber.png|On Cyber AtV_Cyber_under_Void_Attack.png|Cyber Under Attack Miscellaneous AcrosstheVoidInGameCover.png|In-Game Cover ATVsneakpeekintofirstchapter.png|Teaser of Chapter 1 ATVeveryonesanalien.jpg|Everyone's an Alien confirmation AtV Map.png|Map of Atlas Route GalaxyblasterATVdrink.png|Galaxy Blaster Drink ATVSecuritySystemSchematic.png|Security System Schematic DrinksavailableontheAtlas.png|Drink Options at the Atlas Bar NitrotronATV.png|Nitrotron for Eos & Zekei AcrosstheVoidPBWriters.png|Across the Void Writers Part I MeettheATVwriters.jpg|Across the Void Writers Part II Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part I ATVthemedjuiceforcelebrationatPB.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part II ChelsanexttoBigSoyCountryandAcrosstheVoid.png|Chelsa Next to ATV and BSC Posters MarkoftheLektraSchematic.png|Mark of the Lektra Tattoo Schematic Zekei'sLastNameconfirmedbyPB.png|Confirmation of Zekei's last name by PB TheInvader'sSymbolonATV.png|The Invaders Mysterious Symbol ATV'sReturnonJanuary2019IGSession.png|ATV's return Jan. 2019 Update ReferencetoATVinPM2.jpg|Sloane from Perfect Match referencing Across the Void AtV Chapter 19 Warning.jpg|Chapter 19 Warning ATVAquariAllyorEnemy.png|Chapter 20 warning about Aquari ATVCh.22Warning.png|Chapter 22 Warning ATVChoosingEnding.png|Chapter 22 Warning about the ending Promotional Videos Choices - Across the VoidTeaser 1 Choices - Across the Void Teaser 2 Choices - Across the Void Teaser 3 Choices - Across the Void Teaser 4 Spoilers * On July 30, 2018, a sneak peek of the book cover alongside Big Sky Country was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day, it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On August 1, 2018, the first sneak peek was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024767135476674560 * On August 6, 2018, Pixelberry teased via an Instagram story that there would be more sneaks peeks of Across the Void coming at the time soon. * On August 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Across the Void was set to be released on August 20, 2018. ** It was the third book to be released on a Monday after The Junior, Book 1 and Desire & Decorum, Book 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1026934343699034116 * On August 9, 2018, a second sneak peek was released of what appeared to be a futuristic city and at the bottom of the sneak peeks the words: Experience where the universe comes together. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1027675747425480704 * On August 10, 2018, a 46 second book trailer was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1028027457587175424 * On August 12, 2018, a character bio for Sol, the First Officer to your Captain, was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029129546530926592 * On August 14, 2018, a character bio for Titania, the pilot in Your Character's Spaceship, was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029479504832385024 * On August 15, 2018, a character bio for Meridian, the medic, was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029826366634479616 ** The summaries for Chapters 1 & 2 were revealed on the same day, while also confirming it was meant to be a series with 'Book 1' on the title. * On August 16, 2018, a character bio for Kepler, the security officer, was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030191573290508288 * On August 17, 2018, the final trailer was released, this one asking the player which side of the galactic civil war they'd be joining. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030544449149915136 * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void: ** In Across the Void, you are allowed to play as the Main Character, as well as your siblings Eos Elara and Pax Elara. These three siblings are all part of an alien race called the Cyber, the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy, whose genetically designed bodies have been fused with biotechnology. ** Players are to captain their own luxury transport ship, defend the galaxy as a keeper of the peace, and act as a spy in the civil war. ** Across the Void takes place in a human-free universe! You can date aliens from all over our galaxy, from royalty with flowers growing through their hair to admirals with stars on their skin. ** There are over a dozen different alien races readers would encounter in Across the Void! Each has a different look, style, and comprehensive history of their planet and society. ** Along with playing as the main character and his/her siblings (who each have their own set of love interests!), you get to choose which side of the galactic war you want to be part of. ** As the story continues, players gain allegiance points for either side when making key decisions. ** When it comes to the music, the writers had a lot of themes they wanted to hit, such as the war, the sense of discovery, and moments of lighthearted fun. ** It was also revealed that this book is definitely inspired by the Mass Effect Trilogy, and other works such as Kyle XY, District 9 and some of Philip K. Dick's writings. * On September 24, 2018, PB hosted a party for September birthdays and to celebrate their recent releases. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044340079836094464 * On November 5, 2018, PB announced that after Chapter 13, the book would be going on hiatus. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1059522741173288960 ** When asked about the book on November 26, 2018, PB confirmed that the book was still on a mid-book break at the time. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067172344605564937 * On November 30, 2018, PB released a blog post that answered several recurring FAQ; among them was the reveal that ATV wouldn't come back until Spring 2019. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On February 8, 2019, PB teased the interstellar return of this book, thereby implying it's sooner rather than later.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/8/high-school-story-class-act-book-2 * On February 22, 2019, PB revealed that the book would be coming back from its hiatus in March 2019. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/22/spring-news * On February 28, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 14. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1101215177364537344 * On March 5, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek for Chapter 14 and announced that it would return on Monday, March 18, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1103074790305226752?s=19 * On March 15, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek for Chapter 14 ahead of its return. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1106684088428093441 * On May 10, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 22 and confirmed it would be this book's finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1126969780349444096 * On May 13, 2019, PB confirmed via Twitter that Across the Void is a standalone.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1128039840266637312 ** Despite it originally having "Book 1" in its title, Trivia * Many characters in this story have astronomy-related names. For example, Sol is the Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, and Catalan name for the sun. * This was the third book that gives you the option to wear a hat. The other two are Home for the Holidays and Desire & Decorum, Book 1. * Chapter 15 references both Endless Summer and Hero. Specifically, it mentions Vaanu crashlanding on Earth and creating La Huerta, as well as Prism Crystal, the artifact that gives people superhuman abilities. * Eventually, the Chapter 16 summary was fixed to say 'you' instead of 'Nova'. * Chapter 19 issued a content warning due to scenes related to torture and violence. * With 22 chapters, this is the longest book in the game, along with The Royal Romance, Book 3. * This is the first Choices book to be set many years in the future. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Across the Void Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Across the Void Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Multiple Points of View Category:Standalone Books